


potions prince

by harpyloon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, F/M, Hinny, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpyloon/pseuds/harpyloon
Summary: Slughorn crowns Harry Potions Prince. Lily's spirit stirs in dismay. James is a proud father.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 20





	potions prince

**Author's Note:**

> fun, super short Jily x Hinny drabble!

"No. NO. Oh Godric, _no!"_

Lily Potter loved her son. She loved him so much that the whole wizarding world knew what she had sacrificed to save him the night Lord Voldemort decided to pay Godric's Hollow a visit.

She always knew Harry would do great things. Watching him from above and never leaving his side, she knew his heart was good. And even in death, she watched over and protected him just as she did sixteen years ago.

At that moment, however, Lily was filled with absolute bewilderment. When she glanced at her husband in dismay—seeking support—she knew she wouldn't get any from James. He was looking down at his only son with pride in his eyes. She could've sworn he was close to tears.

"That's my boy," he whispered, then he met Lily's gaze. His eyes were wet. " _My son_. A potions prince!"

Lily looked at him with disgust, "Your son is _cheating_ , James Potter! And he definitely got none of that from me!"

James had the nerve to looked aghast.

" _Cheating?_ Lils, Slughorn just called our boy the _Prince of Potions_! Why aren't you glad he's a _Slug Club_ member?" he quoted the name with mockery. "I reckon he loves Harry even more than he loved you!"

"That's rubbish. It's because of that bloody book!"

"So what?"

"It's not the same and you know it!"

Suddenly, both parents turned their heads to the sound of Professor Slughorn's proud cajoling, "...don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!"

James watched Lily huff in annoyance, his own face smug. He really loved his family.

"Instinctive you know," Slughorn continued, "—like his mother!"

At the mention of 'mother,' James pointed to Lily mouthing _That's you_ enthusiastically, as if it would please her.

"I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability..."

With a roll of her eyes, Lily scanned the room hosting the _Slug Club_ holiday party, looking for a glimpse of—

"Oh! James! Here she comes!" she tugs at her husband, hoping to distract him from his continued proud cooing over his son's Potions feat. "She's here!"

"Wh— Ah, there's my girl," James grinned excitedly.

"Goodness, look at her dress! What a lady," gushed Lily.

"Wait for it wait for it wait for it," murmured James under his breath, staring at the back of Harry's head as if he had telepathic powers from the land of the dead. "He's not looking, Lily."

"Well, just wai—"

"Lily, he's _not looki_ —ah."

They both saw Harry turn away from Slughorn, then stop short; their son's mouth falling open the slightest bit at the arrival of the beautiful redhead in the arm of—

"But this Dean fellow," grumbled James, "we liked him before, didn't we?"

Lily nodded solemnly, "We did."

"But now we don't."

"Not so much no..."

James straightened and focused back on his son, eyes determined. "He'll get her. I know he will," he then glanced back at Lily, smirking. "I got you, didn't I?"

Lily smacked him but was laughing nonetheless.

"Admit it," said James and he pointed to his glasses, "it was because of these, no? These are lady killers." He then turned back to his son fondly, "Go get her, my boy," he said again, "You _Potions Prince_ you—"

The back of his head earns a smack from Lily, but he winced as she grabbed the hairs at the back of his neck suddenly.

"Oh look! He's approaching her! Here they come..."


End file.
